A prescription label contains extremely important information about a medication. Placing full pertinent labeling information onto medications is a critical part of a pharmacist's job. Because of possibility of error from misreading medication labels, ensuring that that individual has the ability to read these labels is coming further to the forefront in the minds of pharmacists.
Many states have legally mandated what information is to be placed on a prescription medication. In addition, because the sizes of prescription receptacles, including vials, bottles and boxes, most pharmacies have limited choices for prescription label sizes which range typically between 2″×3″ and 2″×4″. With these sizes of labels, coupled with the large amount of information on the label, the print size on those labels is required to be smaller and therefore can be more difficult to read for elderly and low vision people. Since placing auxiliary labels onto medications is commonplace, today's pharmacist could permanently affix a more accessible auxiliary label onto a prescription in either Braille or large print that allows the print-impaired individual a label that is more easily read, while not altering the standard print label that resides on the medication. Keeping the standard medication label is important since it contain details in a certain format that the pharmacy and pharmacist must maintain and comply with state regulations.
Placing Braille or large print (minimum of 18 point font) onto a prescription receptacle requires a large amount of space on the prescription receptacle. Some pharmacies are now placing special electronic audible labels onto the prescription receptacle for those that cannot read their medication due to sight impairments, illiteracy or other print impairments. These electronic labels typically only provide information in an audible format.
While many individuals may prefer an audible version of the label, many may prefer a less expensive large print or Braille label to identify the medication and get the pertinent information. A few pharmacies currently offer an option of an affixed prescription label as large print. But, these services typically only provide the drug name in large print (12 point to 18 point font). Some pharmacies may offer the individual a separate detachable large print sheet that provides the information, but this large print page is not affixed and can be easily separated from the prescription receptacles and therefore confused with other prescription label details.
There are Braille labels available as a clear overlay, adhesive label. Although these Braille labels allow for some information to be placed on the medication, since it is an overlay, the overlay is limited to the size of the current label (typically 2″×4″ or 2″×3″).
An auxiliary label is provided herein which provides improvements to existing labels, and which overcomes the disadvantages presented by the prior art. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.